


Forgiveness

by Prince_Noctis



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU kind of, Fluff, I have no clue how to post on here, M/M, This is my first time doing this, im sorry for the mistakes, post sdr2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Noctis/pseuds/Prince_Noctis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was given the prompt 'A character lies' and decided to go with komahina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on a site like this. This has not been beta'd. Please enjoy! Sorry if the formatting is weird. I don't really know how to post on here??

Sun filtered through the thin curtains, as the thick ones were already rolled back. The young brunette groaned and attempted to go back into dreamland by throwing the dark green comforter over his head. His actions were put to a stop when a pale hand took ahold of his own and a husky voice started to penetrate his ears. “Hajime, it’s time to wake up.” The muffled reply came tiredly. “No it’s not” The other chuckled and took ahold of the comforter and pulled it all the way back. Hajime recoiled and groaned louder. “Nagito! Warn me next time.” Nagito sighed in exasperation, but kept the small smile on his face. “Normally I would let you sleep in, but today’s a very special day!” As to emphasize his point, the young, pale man grabbed a tray on the nightstand and set it on top of Hajime’s legs. “Happy anniversary Hajime!” Nagito leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his lovers’ cheek. “Enjoy this breakfast! I made it so I can understand why you wouldn’t like it but-“ He was silenced by a gentle kiss being placed on his lips. “Nagito, it’s perfect. Thank you.” The young man couldn’t help but blush brightly. “I’ll let you get to it while I wash up.” The tall man stood up, his white hair bouncing everywhere, and exited the room. Hajime could clearly remember when he asked Nagito why his hair was white. Nagito went on a detailed explanation on how because he was always so sick and frail; his hair eventually lost its pigment because he couldn’t even take care of it properly. Hajime, being as honest as he is, commented on how his white hair is fine the way it is and shouldn’t change it. That was a good day. This particular day was not.

            As soon as Nagito exited the room, Hajime jumped up, being careful of the tray, and began pacing in their room. Today was their _anniversary!_ How could he possibly forget? It marked the fourth year they’ve been married to each other! Hajime knew Nagito never asked for much. He was very pessimistic thanks to his childhood, but they eventually worked on that. Hajime cursed under his breath. “Dammit.” Panicking wouldn’t get him anywhere and decided to take deep breaths. _First eat, and then figure out what I can do for Nagito._ Repeating that in his head, Hajime determinedly scarfed down the food and was pleasantly surprised at how good it was. _Maybe he got some help from Teruteru._ After finishing breakfast, Hajime fished his cellphone out of his drawer and went through his list of contacts. Who would be knowledgeable on this? Oh! Hajime knew exactly who. Quickly finding their contact, Hajime scrolled down and hit the dial button.

            Both men groaned as a happy tune suddenly rang out throughout the large room. A deep voice spoke first. “Who would dare awaken the me at this unsightly hour?” Another male voice spoke up as well. “I don’t know, but whoever it is, is going to get a good ass kicking.” Finally, a third female voice spoke up. “Oh! I believe that is my cell phone. Kazuichi, would you be a dear and pass it to me.” Said man, who would do anything for his beloved princess, reached over to the nightstand and passed the fancy phone over to the girl. The blond quickly read the collar ID before answering. “Ah Hajime! What a pleasant surprise! Not that I do not enjoy speaking to you, but why would you call this early in the morning?” Both men on either side of her snuggled back into the sheets and tried to get back to sleep. Hajime, on the other side of the phone, still sounded frazzled. “Sorry Sonia, but this is an emergency. I may have forgotten me and Nagito’s anniversary…” Abruptly, Sonia shot up, startling the men. “Hajime Hinata I cannot believe you!” Kazuichi looked over at Sonia with raised eyebrows, as if questioning what’s wrong. “Kazuichi nor Gundam have ever forgotten our anniversary, and they are very forgetful at times.” Gundam looked away and held his Four Dark Devas to his chest. “That was just once...” Hajime, on the other hand, was started to fret more. “I know I know. I can’t believe myself either! I just… I just need ideas. Do you have any?” Sonia took a deep breath before thinking. Asking Kazuichi or Gundam would just be a waste of time. “Hmm… How about treating him like a King for the rest of the day? Take him out and love him? Maybe even go to Teruteru’s restaurant? If you are looking for a gift, you may want to take Nagito out shopping and get him whatever he wants.” Hajime was afraid of that answer. “I thought of that, but if I just take Nagito to get _whatever_ he wants, he’ll find out that I forgot and never got him a gift…” Sonia shrugged, even though Hajime couldn’t see it. “Hajime, just do whatever feels right. Tell him the truth. I believe Nagito would forgive you no matter what. He really loves you.” The man on the other side let out a tired sigh. “Yeah, you’re right. Ok, I’ll figure this out. Thanks Sonia.” “Anytime, Hajime! Bye.” After hanging up, Sonia slid back into the warmth of the bed and grabbed both Kazuichi’s and Gundam’s hands in her own dainty ones. “I love you two.” Both men blushed a bit but answered simultaneously. “We love you too.”

            After chatting with Sonia, Hajime quickly got up and dressed himself in fresh clothes. His plan was to go to Teruteru’s restaurant, take Nagito shopping, and end the day in the park. Walking downstairs, he could hear Nagito humming to himself. He was in the dining room eating his own breakfast. When Nagito heard Hajime’s footsteps, he got up and walked over to him and gave a great big hug. “Happy anniversary! Close your eyes and hold your hands out.” Now Hajime was getting nervous again. He did just that and waited. Suddenly he felt something small and cool being places in the palm of his hand. “Ok open up!” Sitting in his palms was a beautiful silver ring with a good-sized gem that looked somewhat auburn. Hajime was screwed. “I hope this is ok. Its Garnet, your birth stone.” Seeing Hajime not moving, Nagito decided to intervene, and took the ring with his long fingers and slipped it onto Hajime’s right ring finger. “Happy Anniversary!” The brunette stumbled for the right reply but settled for a hug. “Thank you, Nagito.” The tall man let go and patiently waited for what he thought would be his gift next. “Um… Nagito… “ Immediately, Nagito could feel the drop of his stomach at the thought of the worst case scenario. “You forgot, didn’t you?” Hajime quickly put up his hands in defense. “N-no! Of course not. It’s just that your gift is… is all day! I have some special plans for us! I guess you could say this whole day is for you!” _Damn. I’m the worst husband on Earth!_ Hajime could feel a drop of sweat run down his back from all this lying. Luckily, it seemed Nagito was satisfied with that, for now. “Oh? You didn’t have to! I just got you a lousy gift.” _Lousy? Come on Nagito, give yourself more credit than that. I love the ring._ “But getting to spend the whole day with you is perfect. So what should we do now?” Bless Nagito’s sweet heart. “You know, I was actually thinking of going to Teruteru’s. Or would you rather do one of the other activities, and save Teruteru’s for dinner?” Nagito nodded in agreement. “Let’s do it for dinner. I’m surprised you actually got a reservation. He has the most popular restaurant in town!” “Oh, uh yeah! Well we _are_ his friends.” Hajime could practically feel the lies stabbing right through him. Oh he was going to hell for this. Still, he tried to keep his head high, and offered his arm to his cute husband. “Shall we be off?”

            The morning went smoothly, in Hajime’s opinion, for having all this based off of a lie. The two men spent most of the morning in the shopping centers, buying each other sweet things, no matter how much the other protested. For Hajime, this all worked out perfectly. Nagito happened to be eyeing a beautiful men’s silver necklace with what seemed to be a diamond in the shape of a teardrop. Of course Nagito, being the humble man he is, did not speak up or even show a trace of want on his frail features, but Hajime, having been married to this man for five years, could see the want in his dull eyes. Hajime sneakily went to a man behind the counter while Nagito was looking at other gems, and asked if he could purchase that necklace in secrecy. Thankfully, Nagito was easily distracted, so buy the time Hajime was done paying, he just had to tell Nagito it was time to go, and kept the box hidden in his trousers’ pockets. The rest of the time, it was just the two of them pointing out things they liked, found funny, or scary. When Hajime checked his watched, he realized it was time to head to Teruteru’s restaurant. Who knows how long they would be waiting. “Hey Nagito, we should start heading to the restaurant.” “Ok, let’s go!” They held hands the entire walk there, so Hajime had time to quickly pull out his phone and text Teruteru his situation and hoped the small chef could get them a seat. Teruteru, being the ‘love guru’ he is, heartily agreed with a happy reply of ‘I would be more than happy to help the power of love! They don’t call me a ladies’ man for nothing!’ Hajime sighed inwardly and prayed Nagito would not find out that this was all last minute.

            When they arrived at the famous restaurant called _Amour Puissant._ Teruteru insisted the name should be in French. Nagito’s eyes widened in awe at the sheer amount of people waiting outside for a chance to get in. “Hey Hajime… are you sure we can get in?” said man grinned just a bit cheekily and led Nagito past the crowd of people and towards the entrance. “Don’t worry. Teruteru said he would be waiting for us at the entrance and personally seat us.” The pale man smiled in relief and counted his lucky stars for such a wonderful boyfriend. Meanwhile, while leading his husband to the entrance, Hajime could feel a special area in hell being built specifically for him. He was such a terrible husband, that not even Satan himself would get near him. Luckily, those thoughts were pushed away for a moment when Hajime spotted the short and chubby chef sporting a nametag that said ‘ _Teruteru Hanamura_ ’ in fancy script. “Welcome you guys, and happy anniversary! Now follow me to your table. I saved this special one just for you guys!”

            The whole meal went so slow in Hajime’s eyes, but that was probably just because he was waiting for the moment that Nagito would find out that all of this has been a pile of lies and planned at the last minute. The food was delicious and the precious smiles adorning Nagito’s face was all worth it in the end. During the meal, Hajime explained he would like to take Nagito to their favorite park before turning in. After all, there was one more gift to be given. In the end, the two men were given a special desert and discount for their anniversary. Hajime was eternally grateful to Teruteru. Lord knows that having a meal from one of the most popular restaurants in the city came with a heavy cost. After sitting for a while after the meal, to let their poor stomachs rest, they decided it was time to leave. Hajime pulled Nagito along with him and waved bye to Teruteru, thanking him with his eyes. Time for the last gift of the day.

            The park was gorgeous. A clear opening filled with cherry blossom trees, and no playground equipment so no kids would bother the adults that came. The moon was high and lit the park up with a soft glow that was perfect for being described as romantic. A few cherry blossoms sprinkled throughout the park, some even falling in Nagito’s fluffy excuse of hair. The pair walked hand in hand, basking in the serene silence that swallowed the two. When they reached midway of the park, Hajime decided it was a good time to give Nagito his present. He stopped walking and chuckled at Nagito’s questioning look. “Nagito, you have been one of the most greatest things that has ever happened in my life. I don’t know where I would be without you. I love you with all my soul. These past five years have been the greatest, and it wouldn’t have without you. You complete me, Nagito. I hope I can make you happy for the rest of our lives.” Hajime quickly reached into his jacket and pulled out the slim box and slowly opened it in front of Nagito. “I hope I’ve made you happy these past five years.” Nagito’s eyes widened and he practically jumped on Hajime, being careful of the precious jewelry. Tears were already falling from his eyes and dripping down his pale face. “How could you _not_ make me happy? Never in my life would I have thought someone as amazing as you would end up as someone as lame as me.” Hajime rolled his eye and placed a gentle kiss on Nagito’s temple. “You’re not lame. You’re wonderful and I love you.” “Me too.” The look Nagito was giving him was enough to send Hajime off the edge. He couldn’t take the guilt anymore. Pulling away from his lover, Hajime took a deep breath. “Nagito, there’s something I need to tell you. I actually uh… _forgot_ our anniversary. All of this,” He made a quick gesture with his hands. “Was last minutes with the help of Miss Sonia and Teruteru. I’m really sorry. Can you ever forgive me?” During all that, Nagito let his eyes wander to the green grass beneath them and started to tremble a bit. “Nagito? Are you ok? I’m so sorry. I’m a terrible husband. What can I do for forgiveness?” Nagito suddenly spoke up and got closer to Hajime. Close enough to lean his head on the brunette’s slim shoulder. “Stupid Hajime.” “Huh?” Hajime hesitantly placed his hand on Nagito’s trembling shoulders and waited for him to continue. “Stupid, I don’t care if you forgot. For most of life, people forgot my birthday, my name, my very _existence_! You, planned this all at last minute?” Nagito lifted his head up and stared Hajime in the eyes, a fresh pool of tears streaming down his face. His expression was a mixture of sadness, happiness and anger. “I don’t care Hajime. You went out of your way to do all of this for _me_ ,even if it was last minute. I love you Hajime Hinata. Thank you for everything.” Nagito leaned over and firmly kissed Hajime on his lips. Once they parted, he whispered one more ‘thank you’.

            Meanwhile, Sonia was more than content. She was sandwiched between Kazuichi and Gundam and had the Four Dark Devas on her lap. They were all watching some cheesy romance movie that Kazuichi _insisted_ on watching. The mechanic was already crying, while Gundam on the other hand, was just intrigued as to _why_ this could possibly cause anyone to cry. Sonia was so happy and snuggled even more between them. “Hey would you guys ever forget our anniversary?” This snapped Kazuichi out of his stupor. “What the hell? Why would I forget our anniversary? I’m not stupid like Hajime.” For once, Gundam actually agreed and showed it by nodding slightly and grunting. Sonia chuckled. “Of course of course.” She could always depend on her two men, even if they depend on her more than anything.


End file.
